


Hurricane

by TremblingHandsWriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/pseuds/TremblingHandsWriting
Summary: Sometimes hurricane smells like coffee.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrunkenWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWriter/gifts).



'You ever realised how some people are just like natural disaster?' 

One of Junmyeon's habit that is distasteful to Chanyeol -- not bad, just slightly annoying -- is that he tends to appear out of nowhere and starts asking people around him (re: Park Chanyeol), no matter who they are (re: re: still Park Chanyeol) questions that don't really need answers.

'Yeah, I do. You, for instance.' Chanyeol replies with eyes rolled as he reaches for his bagpack and moves it from the seat next to him, allowing access for Junmyeon to sit. The latter sits down almost forcefully, making the whole row of connected seats creaks loudly that a few faces turn around to see who is abusing the poor old chairs in this Economics lecture.

'Exactly! Just like m--wait what?' he stutters, and Chanyeol snorts at his response.

'You're like mother nature when she's on her period. Unpredictable and appears out of nowhere. Oww!' He tries to block the attack but other than his pretty face, Junmyeon is also known around campus for his sharp reflexes and strong arms, so it's totally not because Chanyeol is weak or anything that he failed to avoid the incoming elbow jab on his ribs.

'I hope that feels like an earthquake at the very least,' Junmyeon quips with a smirk on his face, and proceeds to take out his notebook and pen from his bag without a hint of guilt on his face. That's because he's not; Chanyeol can at least figure that much.

'Anyway who's the natural disaster?' Chanyeol asks again after Junmyeon seems to forget the reason for his abuse on Chanyeol earlier after a few minutes has passed; another annoying characteristic of his. It takes him a few seconds to snap out of his blank face into an enlighten one, and then his expression changes into annoyance. Chanyeol swears that Junmyeon could just wear his face for Halloween this year and wears a nametag that says "Unstable Clouds" around his neck for the split second changes.

'Okay so like half an hour ago, I was at that cafe at the end of my house's street, right? And then there's the line like? There's always a line you know how the cafe is but since the baristas are super efficient you don't really have to wait very long, right? So--'

'Junmyeon, hyung, please.' Chanyeol begs him with both his large hands palming Junmyeon's shoulders. 'Cut to the chase.'

Junmyeon clicks his tongue and briefly nods, trying not to lose the track of the story he had arranged inside his head. Chanyeol still sees the tag with "Unstable Clouds" around his neck.

"Okay so within this line, there's this one tall guy, like super tall. Like...like! Chanyeol tall!' he proclaims out of nowhere, and receives a few glares and chuckles from their classmates. Chanyeol only wishes for two things at this point of time; for the professor to finally arrive or for someone to run around the lecture hall with a scissors in their hands and accidentally trips and drives the sharp end into his throat.

'Yes yes I am tall. I am Chanyeol tall. And?'

'Okay so this guy was good looking, okay? Scratch that this guy was fucking gorgeous! His hair was like that Taiwanese-Japanese actor back in the 90s Takeshi Kaneshi something, and he was wearing this black shirt with sleeves folded up to his elbows like handsome men usually do with his faded Levi's and probably Gucci shoes, alright? Really clasy. So people who were waiting for their drinks were staring at him, okay? I was staring too.' Junmyeon pauses for a breath and Chanyeol is glad that he remembers to do it. But oh my god is the professor gonna take longer than usual to reach the lecture hall this time?

'Okay so this gorgeous motherfucker got his drinks, said thanks and turned around to exit the cafe, when someone yelled at him "your fly's open!" so he stopped walking, looked down and panicked. And you know what happened then?'

'I don't know, Junmyeon. What happened?' Chanyeol asks monotonously, but he doubts Junmyeon can hear how uninterested he is about what happened to this poor gorgeous motherfucker.

'He dropped his hot coffee on his pants as he looked down, and started screaming like a little girl because his dick was probably boiled or something. And that's not the worst part. He actually slipped on the spilt coffee and sprawled on the floor, and I could see the entire cafe being disillusioned by his handsome facade from earlier.' Junmyeon ends his story with a satisfied sigh, and leans a little too much to the back that his head actually bumps on someone's knee. He doesn't bother to turn around to apologise though, and Chanyeol decides that he is not concerned about someone's knee that much to apologise for Junmyeon's head.

He can't dismiss the fact that there's a strong smell of coffee from the row behind them since a few minutes ago, though.

'Ah. Is that all?' someone interjects into Junmyeon's satisfied ending of a story, and Chanyeol turns around to see whoever it is. The smell of coffee is getting stronger, and the guy who's sitting behind them is now standing up to a height that seems endless from where Chanyeol is sitting.

Ah. Chanyeol tall. Ah shit. Damn it...

'Pipe down, imbeciles.' The tall guy who smells like coffee suddenly commands, and the rowdy hall quiets down as if Thanos had snapped his finger a second time. He slowly exits the row behind where Chanyeol and Junmyeon are sitting frozen and speechless, and calmly walks down the descending steps to the front of the hall. As soon as he stands in front of the wide blackboard, his eyes roam across the sea of confused faces and then fixates on where Chanyeol and Junmyeon are. But Chanyeo is pretty sure he only sees Junmyeon at this point.

'My name's Wu Yifan. I'm your professor's new research assistant. Professor's been under the weather since last night and he's at the hospital right now getting checked up, so I guess you idiots are going to be stuck with me for the rest of this week for Economics.' the whispers get loud all of a sudden, and pretty sure they're whispering about three things in particular:

Is professor dying?

He's too damn good looking to be alive.

Why does he...smell like coffee?

'Ah, yes. Sorry for being late. Apparently, according to someone, I spilt my hot coffee on my pants while panicking about my undone zipper, and then slipped onto the spilled coffee and sprawled down to the floor in an embarassing manner despite being a gorgeous motherfucker. Isn't that right, Mr...' he looks up the name list inside his hands, and smiles when he sees the name he heard earlier from the 'Chanyeol tall!' guy.

'...Kim Junmyeon?' he continues, and Chanyeol thinks that if it would have been better for the imaginary person who was running with scissors around the hall he envisioned inside his head earlier could just roll a little further to his left and stab Junmyeon's throat as well.

Nobody knew this before today, but apparently Junmyeon has another talent that he kept from the world other than his fast reflexes and strong arms.

He's also good at escaping a closed room in less than 10 seconds. Like a ninja. Except that everyone sees it when he does it. Floppily. Without his bag or notebook or pen. Unlike a ninja. 

*

'Hey, "Chanyeol tall" idiot.' Chanyeol curses his fate as he forlornly stares at the opened door and the faces of his other classmates bidding him final farewells and a promise that they'll come to his funeral later.

'Yes, Sir?'

'Is that that idiot's bag?' he points at the blue Adidas knapsack on his shoulder, and Chanyeol nods like a scared puppy. Yifan chuckles and gestures for Chanyeol to give it to him, and Chanyeol feels the authoritative power that comes just with the move of a finger by Yifan to completely give in.

'Tell that dumbass to get this from my office himself.' he commands, and Chanyeol decides right now right here that he can only nod to whatever order Yifan is giving him.

'Uhm... I'm sorry to ask this... But... What happened?' he dares himself to ask after punching himself mentally in the stomach, yet the pain is felt physically. Yifan stares him down, chuckles and then waves a hand dismissively in his face.

'What he said. Someone yelled that my fly was down, and I looked down and spilt my coffee. And boiled my dick, borrowing his words.'

'O-oh...'

'Except that my fly wasn't down, and he was the one who yelled.'

'O-oh?'

Yifan takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He must've been trying to push the trauma of this morning to the back of his head.

'He was trying to steal my coffee. He yelled to distract me, and while I was checking down to see my zipper, he grabbed the cup from my hand, kept on telling me that he's sorry but "it's urgent!" and that he'll be late for class if I don't give it to him.' 

Chanyeol gets the picture now. Knowing how chaotic Junmyeon can be sometimes, it is highly possible for this scenario to happen. In fact, it's scary how he's not even trying to back up his friend's behaviour at all right now because of how accurate this might be.

'...and he accidentally knocked the cup out of your hand.'

'Yeah. That friend of yours... He's a natural disaster. He's a fucking hurricane.'

'Yeah, he be like that sometimes,' is all Chanyeol can say before excusing himself from the hall.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more stuff like this from me follow me on Twitter @benneney and I'll let you know when I want to pick at your brains to unblock my writer's block.


End file.
